Cleo's Summer
by livteen
Summary: Cleo is going to the pool wearing a small thong from her new fashion swimwear line by C L E O. Her mom stops her by the door, but that won't stop clever Cleo.
1. Chapter 1

[Inspired by the Season 1, Episode 23: "Crash asks too many questions".]

Cleo has been offered an internship at a local bank office for the summer, but her mom wants her to forget everything about working and spend the summer hanging out and meting new friends at places for normal kids, like the pool. But Cleo, as the alpha female of the family, has everything already covered.

"Bye mom, I'm going to the pool with the rest of the girls as you suggested. See you on the afternoon!"Mrs. B looks at Cleo, wearing a bikini thong, and tries to stop her."Wait a minute, little lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"I already told you, to the pool. See ya!"

"You are not going anywhere wearing that outfit."

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't steal it, It's from my new summer swimwear line o O. Don't you love it?"

"Of course not, I can see your bare butt trying to walk out of this house."

"So, that means you don't like it?"

"No! You are going to take that bikini thong outfit right now, little lady!"

"Ok, as you wish."

Cleo takes off her bikini right there, by the entrance, leaves her outfit on the table, takes her bag again, and walks towards the main door naked.

"Done. See ya on the afternoon! Love ya!" Waves at her mom and continues walking.

Her mom is shocked, but reacts fast.

"You are not going anywhere like that!"

"Mom, you said I couldn't wear my bikini, so, I already took it off, I'm not wearing it anymore. What's your problem? Make up your mind."

"My problem? Are you asking about my problem? My problem is that now I can't only see your bare butt, now I can see your bare naked body. Even your pussy can be seen by anyone now."

"Ok mom, listen, all the girls wear a bikini for the pool. You didn't want me to wear a bikini. It's alright, I took it off. But now, you don't want me to go without a bikini. Just take a deep breath. Relax. Think about it, what do you want me to wear to the pool? A bikini? A full business suit? Or nothing? Which image seems better on your mind? Just think about it for a second."

"The suit! Definitely the suit."

"Long pants and blouse?"

"Yes, that one! That one!"

"I can't wear a suit to the pool. But you know? I can wear the suit for the internship at the bank. So now think. Take a breath again. Do you want me to spend my summer at the pool wearing a bikini, at the pool wearing nothing, or do you want me to spend it at the bank, wearing a business suit?"

"Alright, you can get the internship at the bank, Cleo."

"Thanks mom, I knew you would made up your mind because you are a great mom."

"The best mom?"

"No pressure please."

"Alright."

Cleo runs naked to her room to change into her business suit. But before she can go far, hears her mom calling her again.

"Stop there, little lady. You are manipulating me. This was your plan all the time. You had no intention to walk out that door wearing that skimpy thong, not to say about going out naked. You are trying to fool me. Tricking me into letting you take that internship. But I'm a great mom and I won't let you get away with this. Come back here. I bet you don't even have a suntan lotion on your bag. You never even thought about going to the pool. Come back here, I'm telling you!"

Cleo comes back, still naked.

"Oh, mom, you still don't know what I'm capable of."

"I dare you to show me the sun tan lotion on your bag."

"I don't have one."

"I knew it! This was just another of your tricks, wasn't it Cleo?"

"I don't need one. I'm sure there will be a lot of guys who wouldn't mind lending me some. I can even ask them to help me put it all over my body."

"You wouldn't. I'm sure about that. You can't even cross that door naked." Mrs. B. points at the main door.

"Of course I would."

"I want to see that happening."

"Ok, wish granted, see ya!"

Cleo walks and opens the main door naked, showing her shaking bare butt to her mom. Gets out to the hall and keeps walking.

Mrs. B. gets a bit worried, but knows this is an act of her daughter.

"Watch out with the neighbors!"

"Hello, Mr. Poulos!"

"C'mon Cleo, I know you are faking this. Mr. Poulos is not there."

"Hi Cleo… bhbmhhb…" Mr. Poulos answers and then starts babbling after watching Cleo walking out naked.

"What do you think of my outfit for the pool? Do you think my body looks nice? How about my pussy? Does it look pretty enough for you?"

Mr. Poulos continues babbling. Stares at Cleo's tight and bald pussy. He finally gets to articulate some words. "Looks great!" He continues hypnotized by that perfect body.

"How about my butt?" Cleo turns around showing her bare butt to Mr. Poulos.

The guy is paralyzed with a big hard-on and can't respond.

After hearing Mr. Paulo's voice and realizing this is not an act by her daughter, Mrs. B. runs to the hall and pulls Cleo back inside the house.

"Hey Mr. Poulos, keep walking, nothing to see here. This was all a dream… woohh!" Mrs. B. snaps her fingers. Gets back inside and shuts the door closed. Then she stares at naked Cleo with a mad look. "What were you thinking, little lady?"

"I was going to the pool, I told you already like a thousand times. If you have problems with your hearing, now there are very nice devices at affordable prices. I can sell you one."

"Stop your act, I'm done. You win this round. You can have your internship at the bank for the whole summer. And go put some clothes on. I don't want your bare butt hanging around all over the house, and least in public. You are lucky Crash is not here. He would be trying to rape you already."

"Oww, you worry about Crash. But he's not a problem. He likes girls with nothing inside their heads. Plastic girls. I mean, literally, he's into dolls."

"I get it! Now, put some clothes on, quick or you'll be late for your internship. I don't want you to end up at the pool wearing i don't know what."

[Continues...]

[I love this series, and if this story gets enough views or comments, I will start another one, also based on rewriting a chapter into it's erotic version. I have 4 more waiting to be written, full cast included.]


	2. Chapter 2

[I decided to continue this story, same storyline, just inspired on another episode of Crash &amp; Bernstein.]

"I can't believe it!" Cleo enters her house and sits on the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Asks her mom.

"I just made a marketing research study and 0 out of 10 people have heard of my brand. C L E O." Cleo does her signature move with her hand. "I need to do something about it. Some BTL Marketing. By the way, it stands for Below The Line Marketing."

"At least it is not blow the line!" Amanda starts laughing.

"Amanda, stop! This is important for Cleo." Mrs. B. stares mad at Amanda.

"Since I don't have any money to spend on advertising, like the big corporations, which I hope this one becomes some day, but it's not yet, BTL it's my option, because it requires a lot of less money and can be as effective as an expensive campaign. It means no mass media. Like having people on the street doing weird stuff while drawing attention to my brand."

"Well, that sounds nice." Mrs. B. stands up to go to the kitchen. "As long as it doesn't involve you going naked outside like you tried to do a few days ago."

Wow, this can't be. Her mom is a genius. Cleo starts thinking about it. It is so perfect. The perfect BTL Marketing strategy. And since it's summer and she hasn't got her weekly stipend, her marketing budget is currently $0 dollars. But if she does it by herself, she won't need any money.

"Wait, Cleo." Mrs. B. looks at her. "I recognize that look. You are thinking about it! From this moment I tell you, young lady, that you are not allowed to do that!"

"Don't worry mom, do you think I would do something like that? A little girl like me isn't even capable of doing such thing!"

"Oh, I know you are. You did it last week, when you walked naked on the hallway, showing your... your... well, your naked body to Mr. Poulos. I just hope he believed that stuff about that it was a dream. Damn, Cloe! What you make me do. But let's be clear, you are so not allowed to walk outside naked promoting your brand."

"And how about inside? I can invite people to a party. That's a BTL strategy too."

"Don't even think about it, young lady!"

"Calm down, mom. I'm just kidding. You can trust me."

"I hope I could. Why don't you hire people to spin off big arrows, like the real estate agencies do? That's a great idea, don't you think?"

"Sure it is, I might do that." Cleo smiles at her mom, but she knows the arrow spinning it's totally not for branding purposes and also, not effective. Her mom's first suggestion is way better. She just needs to make her marketing plan. She can't just be on the street, she must find out the perfect place. Like at the pool, where she hates going, but there is a lot of people, and she won't have any problem because she's just a kid.

[Continues...]


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo decides to go to her room to start planning her BTL Marketing strategy. Too bad that she has to share the room with Bernstein, and Crash. She founds Bernstein watching porn on his computer.

"Bernstein, why are you watching porn in my room?" Cleo stares at her brother.

"I'm not watching it, It's Crash who is doing all the clicks!" Replies Bernstein, busted.

"Sure, whatever!"

"Why do you call it porn?" Crash jumps in. "It's just an educational video about a bunch of kids having fun during spring break. You know, the usual. Getting drunk. Getting naked. No big deal."

"It is called porn because guys get turned on sexually by watching those videos of the girls getting naked." Replies Cleo.

"That is not a reason." Crash appears on the other side. "Why would anyone get turned on by watching a lot of human flesh? And specially for watching a lot of girls showing their naked bodies? That's just insane! I could understand it could happen for some fabrics, from cotton to silk, even plastic. But just from seeing a lot of human skin? It is a ridiculous idea!"

"Well, that is because you are a puppet, you get turned on by fabrics and plastic. But the same happens to boys when they see naked girls. Just imagine seeing Princess Glitter without any clothes."

"Wow!" Crash starts daydreaming about it.

"Stop it! That is exactly what happens to male boys when they see a girl naked. Even on a video."

"I don't have time for this, Cleo. Bernstein, we need to get Princess Glitter one of those outfits ASAP! And that means As soon as I pee." Crash starts running to the door.

"Crash, wait!" Bernstein runs after him. "They don't sell those kinds of outfits for dolls!"

"Don't worry Bernstein, I know someone!"

"Crash!" Cleo stares at the puppet. "I have my own swimwear line. I can make you the outfit you want for Princess Glitter."

"See, Bernstein? I told you I knew someone! I'm glad I don't have to pee on the restroom like you guys do."

"Gross." Cleo makes a disgusting face, and then puts her hand upfront. "Since it's a custom made, it will be fifteen dollars."

"No problem, here!" Crash handles a fifteen dollar bill to Cleo.

"Where did you get this?"

"Your mom's wallet. There are lots of different bills there."

"Interesting. Well, just leave it to me. I just need to see the video to check the details on the outfit." Cleo starts watching the spring break porn video. "What are they wearing?"

"Most are not wearing anything, and others are wearing what seems to be called a thong. But the crowd is always chanting 'off that thong, off that thong'. I wonder if it's a public domain song so I can make my own remix." Crash puts his hat and dark shades on and starts making some DJ sounds. "DJ Crash is on the house, bae!"

"No! I mean the things on their arms and legs. Seems like bands." Cleo gets closer to the screen to see the details.

"Cleo, Cleo, those are not bands, they don't play polka or other traditional music. Can't you hear the DJ playing? Kids…"

"Seems like an armband. And they are holding something on it. Like a label with a number. One on the arm and one on the leg. So close to their…" Cleo just stares at the screen without finishing her sentence.

"Pussy! And tits! I guess that's what they call them!" Crash finishes her sentence.

"Oh, c'mon Crash." Says Bernstein. "Why are you finishing Cleo's sentences and you never finish mines? You always end up saying tacos or burritos. But now that Cleo is talking, you say the right thing."

"Hold on Bernstein, this is important for Cleo. We are not talking in front of your loser friend Pesto. Did you know Cleo is making a custom spring break outfit for Princess Glitter?"

"I know Crash, I was right here! It was just a minute ago!"

"Stop interrupting Bernstein. I need to explain to Cleo what I've learned." Crash comes up like a Karate Kid master. "Cleo, those arm bands and leg bands are used to hold a number. The number from the girl holding it. They are close to their tits and pussies and butts for a very special reason." Crash gets a deeper voice "I have learned that the guys in the audience pay special attention to those parts of the female anatomy, so those numbers are for them to see them and remember who was the girl that they liked the most. They don't have to look a different way. If they like a pussy, they can see it's number right on the side. And the same goes for the ass and tits. All this is for the competition where they have to make strange loud noises for the girl they liked so she can win the contest. The host just says the number of the girl and the audience starts screaming, because they remember the number of the girl. This is deep knowledge. Only known by the spring break masters."

Cleo starts seeing the marketing potential of this technique. She can use its potential to promote her own brand, and make people to remember it instead of just numbers. This is very useful for thongs and other small swimwear, because she can't put a bi on the clothing. Instead she can use those bands with a label on them to show her brand's logo.

"This is knowledge I acquired by watching a lot of videos like this one." Continues Crash. "Hours and hours of educational spring break behavior."

"Crash! Shut up!" Says Bernstein trying to hide the fact that they watched those videos.

"Hours and hours…" Crash doesn't seem to hear Bernstein. "The ones on this video appear to be at some lake in Arizona, but for the rest of the videos, I can tell it's a worldwide trend, impossible to escape from! It goes from Miami, to Mexico, to California. It's like all the girls in the whole world are doing this on spring break! Tell me, Bernstein, why we didn't see any girls doing this in our last spring break? Why did we spent all the time at Pesto's videogames?"

But Cleo has better business than caring about Bernstein watching porn or playing videogames. She needs to analyze the behavior around that, so she can leverage its potential for her brand.

"This seems a bit odd." Cleo stares at the screen again. "Why do some girls have hair and some don't, near their…"

"Pussies!" Crash finishes her sentence.

"Oh, Crash, there you go again! Finishing Cleo's sentences and leaving mine…"

"Burritos!" Crash finishes Bernstein sentence.

"You are never finishing my…" Tries Bernstein again.

"Burritos! Stop it Bernstein, this is important for my fashion designer. I eat all your burritos, by the way. Cleo, what was your question again?"

"Well, some girls seem to have some hair and other doesn't, I mean, hair on their…"

"Pussies!" Crash does it again. "Well, my little grasshopper." He gets into his Karate Kid mentor outfit again, and continues with his deeper voice. "It is known since the ancient times, that when girls reach puberty, they start growing some plush on their pussies. On recent times, some girls have started shaving it, to give a cleaner look of it, but some still leave it there. Puberty starts at different ages depending on the girl, and can start between the ages of 12 and 15 years."

"Damn, I'm almost there." Cleo gets a bit uncomfortable thinking about it. "But at least for now I don't have to worry about showing a hairy…"

"Pussy!" Crash continues his streak.

"Aha!" Says Bernstein. "That is your marketing plan, Cleo! Gotcha! I'm going to tell mom."

"You don't say anything, and I won't tell her about the endless hours of porn you have seen. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Crashes Crash.

"Alright, guys, just leave me alone, I need to start working on Princess Glitter's outfit."

"I don't buy it. You are making your marketing plan." Bernstein gives Cleo a defiant look.

"Just get out and I will leave you alone when you are watching porn. I don't want to be around while you do it anyway."

"Fair enough."

"Not fair!" Crash appears between them.

"That includes looking at naked dolls on eBay." Says Cleo.

"Ok, that's fair now. Who could have thought that you could buy a naked girl on eBay for a reasonable price? C'mon Bernstein. We have to leave this design genius to work alone."

Finally by herself, Cleo starts working on her strategy. She's got 50 dollars now, but she shouldn't waste it on hiring models. At least not for the first marketing campaign trial. She should do it by herself. She's definitely wearing those bands on arm and leg, with her brand's logo on the label. But she shouldn't go naked the first time. Have to show her products. Some daring outfit, like designers do on their runways. One that is also appropriate for the pool. Maybe a thong. A classic g-string could work just fine. She would get everyone's attention while looking amazing.

[Continues…]


	4. Chapter 4

At the pool, Cleo goes to the girl's room to put on her brand new bikini by CLEO. Practices her signature move in front of the mirror. Damn, it's too small. It barely covers anything. Specially from the back with that g-string thong. Her butt is almost bare, with the string hiding between her cheeks. Looks almost naked. And on the front side it's no different. The fabric is just enough to cover her small nipples and her little pussy. She get's a bit nervous to get out to the pool like that. In such skimpy clothes in front of so many people, so many strangers. Her outfit leaves almost no room for imagination. But she tries to relax, takes a deep breath. This is what she has to do to promote her brand. It's what the great fashion designers do: show their most daring clothes on the runways to make people look at them and start talking about their brand, creating buzz around it. This is the moment she's being preparing for. She's the alpha female and she's ready for this. Also, she picked the perfect color. Black it's the new black. The arm and leg bands are in place, showing the CLEO's logo. She walks out to the pool area.

She get's a big adrenaline rush, feeling the eyes of everyone over her body. But this is what she lives for. This is what makes her feel alive. She must remain in control of the situation and focus on her plan. Finds a vacant beach chair near and walks straight to it. Puts her towel on it. While bending to leave her bag down by the side, she knows that many people must be looking at her butt. This has been all cold-planned. Now, time for everyone to notice her swimwear by CLEO.

Takes a walk around the pool, slowly, so everyone can see her. Throwing a flirty smile to every guy who makes eye contact with her. Shaking her butt as she leaves them behind. She is here to be seen. To promote her brand and start the buzz around it. To raise the 0 out of 10 people who know her CLEO's brand. And at least the part of being seen it's working. Guys from all ages stare at her. This starts to make her feel attractive. The most attractive girl in the whole place. Nobody else is wearing a bikini as small as hers, and everyone is staring at her. Everything is working as planned and it is making her feel good, no only because of the great execution, but also because it makes her feel the best looking girl. Even better than her older sister Amanda. She rules here, it's her kingdom and she has just become the Queen bee. Damn, she loves this feeling.

She finishes her parade around the pool and gets back to sit on her beach chair, to take a sunbath. Puts on her sunglasses. She feels like a goddess.

"Excuse me, miss, do you need sun tan lotion?"

[Continues…]


	5. Chapter 5

After she hears a guy asking her to put some sun tan lotion over her, she turns around, ready to start flirting with him and say yes, and let him, but as she does, she finds a familiar face. Pesto!

What is wrong with him? Why is his voice deeper than the usual? And why does he looks even more adorable than ever, wearing a short, shirtless. Her mouth starts melting and her heart is beating so fast. But she ditched him already. Even when they never were together, she gave him the speech of "It's not you, it's me", and forgot everything about him after that. Why is she having this weird feeling on her stomach again, just like the first time she saw him? This shouldn't be happening; she's here for business, not for pleasure, and certainly not for falling in love again. Is this what all the pop culture calls "summer love"? She must stop this once and for all, no matter how good he looks.

"What are you doing here, Pesto?"  
"Wow, Cleo, is that you?"  
"Is that so hard to guess?" Says Cleo while taking out her shades, looking him into the eyes.  
"Well, I never expected to see you here either, you look so… hot!" Pesto admires her barely covered body.  
"Shouldn't you be at your video games? Taking care of the money? Minding your own business?"  
"I took a break, not much work today, so I came to the pool, but shouldn't you be at your bank internship?"  
"Don't change the subject. Why are you looking so different? You even changed your hairdo and your voice, you seem more mature." Cleo resists calling him cute. "Why are you so outgoing? When did you become a flirt with the girls?"  
"I got tired of Crash calling me a loser, so I decided to change my looks, and everything else that was making me a loser. And that includes not letting Amanda manipulate me anymore. That's why I haven't been at your house recently. I take my own decisions now."

Damn, he seems so manly now, so proud of himself, so confident. He's again the trophy husband she wants. She has to do something quick.

"And why aren't you yet putting me on that sun tan lotion you offered me a moment ago?"  
"On my way."

As Cleo lies on her chair, facing up, she starts feeling Pesto's oiled hands all over her chest, carefully avoiding the small areas covered by her bikini. It feels so great. Why did this took so long to happen? Maybe it was destiny. On another time he was just a kid, playing video games, but now he acts like a grown up man. Maybe he really is the man for her. These are the hands of a man caressing all her body. Down her belly, around her pussy. It's too late to stop these feelings. So hot, don't want him to stop. Closes her eyes and starts daydreaming as his hands debate between her legs and her lower belly. So, this is why people come to the pool on summer. She doesn't want to leave ever.

Her daydreaming gets interrupted as Pesto's hands stop rubbing her feet.

"Turn!"  
"What?"  
"You need to turn around so I can continue putting the lotion over your back. Unless you want me to stop."  
"Alright." Cleo obeys eager to continue feeling his hands all over her body.

This is so not her, she didn't even put up a fight, she just obeyed Pesto. What is happening to her? Why did she obey so easy? As Pesto's hands lays over her back, she knows it. That great feeling. His hands go down and down again. Reaching her butt. She feels so hot while her ass is rubbed and caressed and even squeezed a bit. He seems to love her butt and she loves him touching it. Her whole body is for him now. She has become his property on her mind. She just wants him to continue doing this forever.

"Ok, I'm done."  
"What is done?" Cleo wakes up from her joyride.  
"I mean, I finished putting the lotion all over your body."

What does it means? Is he done with her? All this was just a game?

"So, you are just playing flirt with girls like me?"  
"Of course not, where does this come from?"  
"You've always loved Amanda, I was just a game for you, wasn't?"  
"No, why are you even bringing this up? Amanda is on the past I've told you before, she just uses me to get free stuff at the video games."  
"But you came to me offering to put lotion because you thought I was just a random girl you could flirt and try to hook up with."  
"I did it because you looked so hot, you turned me on, I didn't expected it was you, because you are always hiding behind those clothes and that smart-ass attitude. I never thought you had such a nice body and that you could look so pretty, but I know that now. I don't need to look for another girl, you are just perfect."

So many feelings mixed up. But what is she doing? She came here for business not pleasure. She should be working right now, not falling in love.

"I need to take a walk." Cleo stands up and walks away.  
"Wait, what did I do? Can someone explain me?"

Cleo needs to clear off her mind, and nothing does it better than working. Time to do what she came for. Walks away shaking her butt, for everyone to notice. She heads for the bar and starts looking for the single guys. She finds a candidate and approaches him.

"Hey there, would you buy me a drink?"

The guy stares at her barely covered body.

"Wow, of course, but, you look so young, I don't think they would let you have one with alcohol."  
"Don't worry, I'll take yours and you just get another for you." Cleo winks flirty at him as she takes his drink.  
"I guess that can work." The guy can't take his eyes off her.  
"Do you like my swimsuit?" She turns around giving him a full view of the skimpy outfit.

[Continues…]


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo turns around for the guy she just met at the pool's bar.

He gets even more surprised and turned on while seeing her bare butt, only covered by a small g-string that disappears early between her butt cheeks.

"So, what do you think of my bikini? Do you like it?"  
"Of course, I love it, its perfect, fits great on you. Over such a perfect body."  
"Thanks, I made it myself. I'm the designer. This is my most recent swimwear line by C*L*E*O" –Does her signature move with her hand.  
"Wow, you are amazing, very talented and pretty."  
"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
"Yes, sorry, of course, come here."

Cleo comes closer to his side, he grabs her by the waist, and as they walk, he lowers his hand, feeling her delicious bootie. She feels his hand fondling her butt, but she doesn't care. Her body is a commodity. The only thing that matters now is the contacts she can make. He can enjoy her butt all that he wants.

"Hey, guys, this is …"  
"Cleo, from C*L*E*O" –Signature move.  
"Nice!"  
"Pretty!"  
"Great outfit!"  
"Thanks, I designed it myself. I'm the CEO at C*L*E*O" –Signature hand  
"Wow, pretty nice."  
"Let me show you."

She turns around and shows her body to all of them, everyone stares at her butt with her small g-string hiding between her cheeks. She shakes it like doing some slow twerking. Everyone gets immediately hypnotized by her ass shaking.

Turns front again, trying to make eye contact with everyone giving them a flirty smile. She is in control now.

"So, did you like my design?"  
"Of course."  
"It's perfect."  
"Can I take some pictures?" The guy takes out his iPhone.

Cleo thinks about the possibilities. She will be exposed, but it's a great opportunity to make her brand known, after all, that's what she came to do.

"Sure." Cleo poses flirty, as the alpha female she is. Hears some clicks on the phone. Tries to do some sexy poses. More snaps.  
"Now, can you turn around? I want a shot of that beautiful back you have. Nice. Now, can you turn around your head? Trying to look at the camera? Smiling at it. That's it."

The photo session continues, as the guy keeps directing Cleo on how to pose, the other guys takes out their phones immediately to take more pictures of the beautiful lady they have before them.

"Can you open your legs? I want a full frontal shot of that small bikini you are wearing." The phone gets so close to her barely covered pussy. Snap.

Cleo feels no longer in control of the situation, but she is doing it for her brand. Looks that her bands on legs and arms are still in position. This might boost her career as a fashion designer. She just needs to keep doing sexy poses, even if it means obeying a guy she just met.

"Ok, now, facing back let me see that string. Can you bend down? Just keep your legs together and try to touch your toes with your fingers. Good. Now, stay in that position, but use your hands to spread your butt. The more, the better. That's it, great shot!"

Cleo feels a bit ashamed spreading her butt and showing her barely covered ass and pussy, just with a small string. But that was her intention after all, by wearing such a skimpy outfit. She wanted to get people's attention and she is doing it.

"I think we can do it better." The guy handles the phone to another guy and comes close to Cleo. "Is it ok if I spread your butt with my hands? I think we can get a wider and better shot that way."

Unsure, Cleo just says "Yes."

"Ok, put your hand back trying to touch tour toes, I'll handle the rest."

As Cleo moves her hand to her toes, she feels the guy's hands grabbing her bare butt.

"Wow, so yummy, you have a very sweet butt." the guy tells her. Then puts his fingers between and starts spreading it wide open.

As the pictures continue, he keeps moving his hands around her body, rubbing her legs, feeling between her ass, fingering over her barely clothed pussy. She can't control her body, all the feelings, getting excited, like when Pesto rubbed the lotion over all her body. Even harder. She's feeling horny. The finger over her pussy controls her thoughts now. She just wants those hands to continue and finish their job.

"Good job, Cleo, not only you are a great designer, you are also a great model, with a beautiful body. Now, for a grand finale I would like a picture of you and me kissing, don't worry, no big deal, just a peck on the lips, what do you say?"

What? Is it over yet? Cleo is still so horny. At least she will get a kiss goodbye. She stands and agrees with her head, then lifts her head, closes her eyes and gets her lips ready for her kiss.

He grabs her delicate body with his left hand and gives her a big kiss on her lips, while grabbing her butt with his right hand. They can hear the snaps on the phones.

Cleo wishes it lasted longer. Feeling their lips together, and his hands all over her. So this is how it feels to have a man and not a little boy like Pesto. This is the real thing and Cleo wants more, way more.

Suddenly the rest of the guys want similar pictures with her. She agrees, trying to feel something, and she likes it, but it's not the same as the first. She just kissed on the lips with a bunch of strangers she just met. But it's all for her brand, she remembers.

"Cleo" the guy comes back at her, as the others disperse, "I've got some investor friends, and they might be interested on investing on your company. I can arrange you a meeting with them, are you interested in that?"

She suddenly becomes happier, not sure if it is for the opportunity, or for seeing him as the alpha male again, solving her money problems. She yells a loud "Yes!" and throws her hands around him again, and kissing him deeply.

The guy kisses her back, this time not only with a peck, but with a passionate French kiss. Feels her body and grabs her sweet butt again. He loves having that little bitch all over him. She's so perfect, so mature, developing her clothing line and caring about her future, unlike all the women he has met before.

After they finish their kiss, the guy asks her "The meeting might be at one of their houses, there might be a pool so you need to bring your swimsuits to model them for them, are you ok with that?"

"Yes, no problem." Cleo smiles at him.  
"Also, you are a great model; have a perfect body for that, would you mind doing some nude shots? We can't do those here with all this people around, you are already wearing less than everyone else, but we could do a private session with a professional photographer. Would you be willing to pose entirely nude?"  
"If it helps my career, I'm in."  
"Good. Do you have a phone number o email where I can contact you?"

Cleo takes a small business card out of her left breast and hands it to the guy. He smells it before reading it.

"Damn, you are so hot." He grabs her again and gives her a peck on the lips while squeezing her juicy ass.  
"Thanks, I'll be waiting for your call." She winks and leaves, shaking her butt, teasing every guy who can see her, promoting her brand.

From far, Pesto looks at Cleo, showing off her beautiful body, after kissing and making out with guys she just met a few minutes ago. He feels so dumb, getting stuck with Amanda, while Cleo was all over him, and he rejected her like a thousand times. Now it seems that he has lost her forever.

[Continues…]


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Cleo its planning her next strategy. The call from the Silicon Valley investors seems to take so long. She needs to continue with her BTL. But she finally gets the call.

"Hey there, we would like to meet you this weekend, we are staying in Portland this Friday. I'll text you the details. We hope you are ready to show us your products and your business plan."

She can't sleep, she can' eat, she can't do anything because she is thinking about this all the time. Finally, a great executive meeting where she can become rich. This is her big opportunity and she can't miss it.

Gets her business suit ready. Power point slides, ready. Everything must be perfect. This is the moment she has been expecting her while life.

Friday is here. Her big day. She arrives to the address. It's a big house. At the living room the investors welcome her.

"Hey you must be Cleo, you look really young!"

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"I'm Page."

"And I'm Brin."

"Well, nice to meet you, guys!"

She kisses them on the cheek. At least they don't seem like the typical investors, old and grey hair. These are young Silicon Valley investors.

"Let's get you installed in our war room, so you can show us your business plan."

As she gets in she notices it's a big room but just 2 chairs, a small table for the laptop, and an hd projector.

"We had our big table removed 'cause it'll be just the 3 of us for now."

Well, here it is. Her big moment. All the hours watching business tv, every time she spent preparing her pitch for the Shark Thank in front of her plush dolls, will be worth right now. She inhales and tries to relax. This is no time for making mistakes. Takes out her laptop and starts connecting it to the projector.

"I've see there's a lot off buzz around it already at twitter and instagram. Very daring outfits. Didn't expect you to be so young. You look so hot on those pictures, very mature."

"Well, I know what I want. I wanted exposure for my brand. C L E O." Does her signature move. "And I think I got it."

"Sure you got a lot of exposure. The pictures are great. Nice move by the way. Most never consider Below The Line strategies."

She feels nice as the investor recognized her use of BTL, but tries to act like if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, I had no cash, so I decided to go for a shock strategy, doing it all by myself."

"Great initiative, thinking outside the box. Most would have paralyzed for having no money."

Cleo finishes setting up her presentation and arranges her business suit, trying to look professional.

"All ready, might we start?"

"Go on." The guys take their seats, very close to her.

The girl starts her pitch, talking about her swimsuit clothing line, business structure, revenue channels. The guys suddenly stop her.

"We see these presentations all the time and are getting tired of this. I'm more interested in the product."

"Yeah me too, can we see the product? Did you bring any samples with you?"

"Well, yes."

"Are they your size? Can you model them for us?"

"Yeah, I guess I just need a place to change."

"Use the room on that door next to you. Also, if you got some music on your laptop, you can use it to set the mood."

Of course she has it. Who do they think they are? Some wannabe? She's always ready. Takes her swimsuits from her bag and goes to the next room.

The place is so big. Bigger than the living room at her apartment. Damn, she should have a room this size just for her own, and not share it with her brother. But she must focus on her presentation. Puts her swimsuits over the bed and decides to start with the one that covers more. None covers much. Not even her full butt. She chooses the black one. At least has not just a small string up her butt. Still gets all inside her butt, but it's a bit more of clothing than the rest.

Looks in the mirror. Feels so naked. So nervous for showing like that for the investors, but she must remain calm. She must be in control. Walks out the door, to the war room. Clicks on her computer, sexy music starts playing as she starts her runway.

Confident. Smiling. Like a model. Looking at them in the eyes. Showing her outfit. Her body. Turns around. Exposing her butt. Covered just in the middle. Teasing them. Looking back at them with a smile. Trying to act sexy. To get their attention. Putting at practice everything she learned from the spring break videos. Coming closer to the guys. Walking around them. Letting them take a closer look. Very close. Almost touch.

The investors are paralyzed, watching such a beautiful little body. Almost nude. Beautiful bare butt. So close, so real. Way better than the pictures. Their pants are so hard for Cleo.

She walks out the door shaking her butt. Looks back and throws a kiss to them closing her eye.

Closes the door and starts changing quickly into her blue swimming suit. More covered, but more revealing at the same time. On bottom has a full bikini shape, but just made of small and spaced horizontal stripes, revealing her butt a lot. And this one doesn't have a vertical string between her cheeks, so her butt crack can be seen almost fully.

She comes out and does her routine again. Showing her body and flirting way more with the guys. They can't take their eyes off her barely covered butt. Trying to look between.

While she dances close to them, one stops her with a question.

"So, there is nothing covering between your cheeks?"

"No." She answers with a smile.

"Then, if the girl who is wearing this, bends, can anyone see her back hole?"

"Yes if it doesn't get covered by the horizontal stripes, but some girls need to bend a lot."

"Can you show us, please?"

"Okay."

Cleo bends, a bit ashamed, but at least they won't see her face turning red. Tries to touch her toes, as she did before at the pool.

The guys get so excited as her hole is revealed to them, between the swimsuit blinds. They duck a bit to get a clear view.

"Awesome!"

"Lovely!"

"So beautiful."

"So cute."

The little business girl finishes her routine and gets to the next room. It's the last suit laying on the bed. Skimpiest, white, almost transparent. There is no time to over think about it. She just have to do it.

Page and Brin get stunned by the looks of Cleo on the white swimsuit. Can see her pussy lips almost getting out of that small bikini. And her face, so confident about her body, about herself. Just perfect.

After finishing her routine, Page stops her, before getting into the next room.

"Wait, before you go back into your business suit, could you do the rest of your presentation wearing that?"

Didn't expect this. But these are Silicon Valley investors, she has to do the best she can to impress them, to make them invest on her company that for now its just paper plans. And sue must give them a quick answer to show them how confident she is.

"Of course. I just hope it doesn't distract you from looking at the real potential of this business."

"Oh, I'm already seeing big potential."

"Yeah, I wish we could see her taking a dip at the pool."

"I can do that. Where is the pool?" Cleo takes the initiative, surprising the investors.

"Well, just follow us." Answers Brin, trying to hide his surprise. "God, she is good."

When they arrive by the pool, Cleo jumps into it, without asking. Being the alpha female she is. Taking control of the situation. Swims a bit, showing her butt over the water. Showing her confidence. Then she comes out of the pool leader, slowly, trying to look like at the movies. With all her wet dark long hair behind her. Ash she rises, the guys can see her almost transparent top. With her small nipples. Then, a few seconds more, her pussy lips over the see-trough fabric of her suit.

As the investors admire her, she walks slowly between them. Lifting her head to the right, eyes almost closed, trying to make an indifferent facial expression. Showing them who is in control.

The guys stare at her wet butt as she walks away from them. So juicy. They want her so bad. She is definitely the kind of girl who can rule the world.

Takes her towel, and Cleo looks back at them. "Are you guys pleased now?" She starts drying her hair with the towel.

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Well, let's g back to our business." She continues walking while drying her hair, shaking her wet and almost bare butt.

Back at the war room, Cleo starts her presentation after drying her whole body, to the delight of the investors.

She is so ready for this, nothing can go wrong.

Despite her outfit, they seem very focused on the business plan. Asking her important questions.

"What are your main distribution channels?"

"Right now there is a big trend for selling swimwear on instagram. That is the place to be for a brand like CLEO." Does her signature move, but this time, moving her body and her butt, trying to look sexier, because her brand is so sexy right now. "Very hot for places like California, Florida, and lower coast areas. And of course we need to replicate our content on other social networks, like twitter. Redirecting everyone to our store web site. We are going to use some growth hacking strategies to build our brand faster, like the one I already did at the pools with BTL."

"Great, growth hacking rules this days."

"Tell us about your competence, who are the main brands on the market doing all this on instagram already, successful ones."

"Acacia it's one of the main, big instagram presence, they also offer small swimwear, but we are better because CLEO" does her signature move and hip shaking " is for girls who want to be in control, to be the alphas, self-confident, riding the wave of the girl power, that Disney and Nickelodeon are already doing all over their programming. That's the new generation and values that many brands are forgetting to reach."

The questions from the sharks are over, and they are ready for their verdict. Cleo tries to hide her excitation taking a deep breath. She is not worried about being almost naked on her small see-trough outfit. Money it's all over her mind.

"Well, it is clear for us that you are a very smart girl, very attractive too." Starts Page.

"Great combination." Adds Brin.

"You are willing to do anything you need to do for this to work out. The only problem is that your brand doesn't even exist yet. Besides some social media, you have no sales yet. No productions facilities. Nothing."

"But…!" Cleo tries to reply, feeling something bad is coming. Downsized.

"Hold on, it's my turn to talk. I loved you, I think you are perfect, and I loved your product too. I think more girls should wear this outfits, not just for spring break, but also on regular basis, like at the beach. So, I'm investing $10,000 dollars in exchange for 10% of the company for a start."

Cleo can't believe this. Really? $10,000 dollars? She was expecting $1,000 dollars at most. She never had that amount of money on her hands before.

"And I'm investing another $10,000 dollars too, for another 10% of the company." Says Brin.

What? 20 grand in total? For her brand? For just 20%? That values her company at 100 grand! A not yet existent swimwear brand. This is awesome. She can't hide her crying anymore. Who cares! She is now rich! She forgets about all her negotiation skills. Who needs them when her company is valuated at 100 thousand dollars?

"Of course I accept them. You guys, rock! I need to hug someone, I'm so happy." She never felt this way before. Her true self is finally revealing. Her happiness for the money. She gets so emotional about that. Never been so happy before. Never imagined having this huge amount of money. She doesn't know what else to say.

"Come here, you can hug me." Page comes and hugs her. Caress her hair. Feel her body. Lowers his hand and grabs her butt. Still wearing that skimpy swimsuit. Feels so good.

Cleo looks at him in the eyes. With her eyes so wet, so happy, and kisses him on the lips, a big and long kiss. She has nobody else to share this feeling with. This is happiness.

Few minutes later, Brin interrupts them. "Hey, I got the same equity share. I want some of the hug too!"

Knowing he's right, and feeling happy to have someone else to share her happiness, Cleo hugs Brin. Gives him a big kiss too, on the lips, and lets him feel all over her body. She is happy and wants her business partners to be happy too. Damn, she has broken in front of them. But this is the best. Her fragile side now exposed. But this is what she has always been. She is no longer worried about revealing her true self. Her love for money. For doing business. For having a big enterprise. She has finally nailed it.

A few minutes later, Page interrupts all the emotional drama. "Well, Cloe, we would like something else in return. At least me. I would like to have sex with you."

Brin also gets in the conversation. "Yeah, You are so hot, so perfect, like a thousand times better than any bimbo I've dated before. I want to have sex with you too."

Silently, Cleo looks at both of them in the eyes. After all this happiness. With her face full of happy teardrops, she must face reality. Her business partners, asking to have sex with her. This must be a condition for the investment. She should have thought of this before she made the deal. Who do they think they are dealing with?

"Well, guys, I, I… I wasn't expecting this. You know, I'm young for this. Never had a boyfriend before. The boy I liked ditched me for my older sister. But I know he was a moron. Now I know I'm on the place I should have been from the start. I love you both guys. You are the best. And of course, I would love to have sex with you, both. Right now, there's no one else in the entire world I would rather have sex with, but you two. I'd be so happy to loose my virginity with the both of you. Count me in. I mean, you are big Silicon Valley investors. The coolest guys I've ever met. Talking about business, this is my place. I'd marry both of you right now. I mean, not for stealing half of your fortune, I mean just to be with you all the time. Finally, guys with who I can be who I am. This is the best, guys. We can have sex all that you want, however you want. I'm yours in mind and body." Cleo hugs them both.

"Great, you are the best girl I've known. I'm tired of all the bimbos. From porn stars, to Victoria's secret models. They are all the same. You are different; you have a real mind, real plans, and real confidence. You are perfect. The best female partner I've ever had."

"Yeah, you are so real, the best girl. Not just for sex, also for having a real date. Talking about business, you are so lovely. Girls just care about money, not about the business process itself. Just look at Bill Gates, and even Zukerberg. Marrying the first hot girl they met. You are totally different. You are more than a sexual partner, you are a business partner. You got the whole package."

"Well, I'm all yours. What would you like to do for a celebration of this partnership?" Cleo asks.

"Sex, of course." Says Page. "We should start with that right now." He smiles. "But we would also like to have a date with you. A longer date. Maybe tomorrow Saturday for me and Sunday for Brin. What do you say?"

"I'm in. Anything you want. C'mon, 20 grand, I wouldn't mind wearing no clothes for the dates."

"Sounds like a plan." Brin smiles.

[Continues…]


End file.
